yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
SOUND
'SOUND & MEDIA' 'GENERAL Tab' There are several volume sliders available here so you can customize the levels for each. Note that the master volume slider affects ALL volume. * Mute when minimized: Checking this will mute all sounds when you minimize the viewer. You can enable/disable Streaming music, Media (video) and Voice Chat from the the check boxes to the right of their respective volume sliders. For issues getting audio or media working, refer to this page. * Play sounds from collisions: (to the right of the Ambient slider) Enable this to hear when collisions occur. * Play sounds from gestures: (to the right of the Sound Effects slider) Enable this to hear sounds from gestures. * Allow Audio to auto-play: With this enabled, streaming music will play automatically (not recommended). * Allow Media to Auto-Play: With this enabled, video will play automatically (not recommended). * Allow inworld scripts to play media: Will allows scripts to automatically start media (not recommended). * Play media attached to other avatars: Enables media attached to other avatars (media on a prim). * Enable media filter (increased security): This will let you control what media stream you connect to, allowing you to whitelist or blacklist any media stream. ** Manage Media Sites (button): Allows you to edit your whitelist Domains and blacklist Domains by Adding and Removing from either category. * Show stream title notifications: For audio streams that supply this information, the song title will be shown. Can be set to: Off Toasts Nearby Chat *Send stream title to chat channel: Lets you choose what channel the viewer uses for the above option. * Enable Parcel Audio Fading: Check this if fading should be used when the parcel audio stream changes. Fade in: duration of the fade in seconds. Fade out: duration of the fade effect in seconds. * Sound source rolloff distance: Min: This controls when a sound source will start to fade out. Max: This controls when a sound source will be no longer audible. * HY$ change theshold: This sets the value above which you will get an audible alert when you receive or spend HY$. Amounts below this will not trigger a sound. 'VOICE SETTINGS Tab' * Enable Voice: Check here to enable voice. ::: ° Reset Voice (Circular arrow): If you have problems getting voice to work, try clicking this to reset the voice software. Should that not help, refer to this page. * Allow Voice in multiple viewer instances simultaneously: Enable this if you want voice capability in multiple instances of YSLife. * Hear Voice from Camera Position: Voices closer to your camera position appear louder. * Hear Voice from Avatar Position: Vocies closer to your avatar position appear louder. * Hear Voice equally from everyone: Hear all voices the same. * Move avatar lips when speaking: (aka “lip sync”) Will cause you to see avatars' lips moving when they speak in voice. * Show voice visualizers over avatars: Enable this to disaply a white dot over avatars who have voice enabled. * Show voice visualizers in calls: Show voice indicator and move avatar lips while in a private call. * Show voice channel state in conversation tabs: Indicate, in conversation tabs, when people have voice enabled. * Automatically reject all incoming group voice calls: Enable this to automatically decline group voice chat. * Automatically reject all incoming AdHoc (conference) voice calls: Enable to automatically decline voice conference calls. * Automatically reject all incoming P2P (avatar with avatar) voice calls: Enable to automatically decline person to person voice calls. * Toggle speak on/off when I press: Clicking the Set Key button allows you to assign a button on your keyboard to toggle voice. * Audio Device Settings (button): Opens a section where you can choose your input and output as well as adjust the mic volume. You will be disconnected from in-world voice while this is open. To close simply click the button again. 'UI SOUNDS 1 Tab' Here, you can change sounds played when specific “events” happen (for example, the sound played when you get a new IM). You can also chose to disable (or re-enable) sounds on a case by case basis. To change a sound, locate the “event” you are interested in (example: Taking Snapshot), then paste in the UUID of the sound you wish to use. To obtain the UUID of a sound in your inventory, right click on it and select Copy UUID. Note that the sound clip needs to be full permissions in order for you to be able to obtain the UUID.) If you wish to restore the default value, click the D button to the right of the UUID. The drop down to the far right of each line allows you to enable or disable each sound. Firestorm Video . 'UI SOUNDS 2 Tab' This tab continues the previous one, with more “event” alert sounds you can change. UI SOUNDS 3 Tab This tab continues the previous one, with more “event” alert sounds you can change. UI SOUNDS 4 Tab This tab continues the previous one, with more “event” alert sounds you can change. Credits : Firestorm Wiki Category:Viewer Category:Preferences Category:Audio Category:Voice Category:Camera Category:Collision Category:Ambient Category:Gestures Category:Scripts Category:Filter Category:Security Category:Parcel Category:HY$ Category:Lips Category:Audio Device Settings Category:Speak Category:Call Category:Conference